Me & My friends
by Ayy-bay-bay-Im-a-rockstar
Summary: [ on hold ]AU A story of Best Friends, Parties,envy, And Love..... what would you do if you fell in love with your best friend?......and your cousin you hate is living with you?......This story is about growing up and facing life.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I nay owns InuYasha; but this is the life story between me and my best friends! _**

_**CHAPTER 1: Best friends!**_

**_By: Master Hanyou1994 ™_**

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Poll!**_

_**Who is your favorite character in InuYasha?**_

_**InuYasha **_

_**Kagome **_

_**Sango**_

_**Miroku**_

**_Fluffy (mine)_**

_**Koga**_

_**Kikyo (least)**_

_**other **_

**First day of 5th grade**

**InuYasha Takahashi_: 11, ½ Dog demon, Izoyi Inutashio, Sesshomaru. (His parents ARE alive)_**

**Kagome Higarashi_: 10, Miko, Ms. H Mr. H, Sota, Gramps (her father is their) _**

**Sango slayer_: 11, Demon slayer, Dad, Kohaku (alive)_**

**Miroku Hoshi_: 11, Monk, Mushin,_**

**_Shippo: 8, lives with Kagone. _**

Kagome Higarashi walked into her first day at her new elementary school. She was now in fifth grade. The only friend she had was Sango, she lived down the street, and they had met when she moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. She now lived at the Sunset Shrine, witch her grandfather lived in; they had moved to help him run it.

'I wonder who I will meet in a city which has demons?' she wondered as she stepped in to her class room

"Hey! Kagome over here." Sango yelled from her seat. She sat across that Kagome thought must be the pervert Miroku. She sat down beside Sango.

The minute the Tardy bell was about to ring, A beautiful hanyou with silver hair, amber eyes, and cute little doggie ears on his head, took a seat next to Miroku. 'I wonder if Miroku knows him' she thought

"Class we have a new student in our class, Kagome Higarashi." The teacher announced. Kagome stood up. "Kagome would you please tell us about your self?" Mrs. Washerface asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well I'm Kagome, I live at the Sunset Shrine, I hate pink, my favorite color is black, and my favorite subject is reading." She said shyly

"Well Kagome we need someone to show you around." She turned to the class. "Any volunteers?" Many people raised their hands. The teacher looked at the hanyou, who was looking out the window. "Mr. Takahashi how about you?" she asked

InuYasha's head shot up "umm… yeah sure" he said quickly, looking from Mrs. Washerface to Kagome. 'Kagome' he thought 'what a weird name.'

'InuYasha?' Kagome thought 'what a weird name'

**After 1st period**

RING! RING!

The group of pupils walked out of the classroom. Kagome fallowed InuYasha out the door; he kept looking back then walking faster. Suddenly he stopped, causing Kagome to run into him.

"Why are you fallowing me?" He asked, having no idea why the new girl was fallowing him.

"You're supposed to show me around." She answered annoyed

"Oh" yep that was his very smart response "Well what are we still doing in the hall? Let's go to art."

**After Art**

They walked out of art to go to their favorite subject… lunch. Kagome fallowed InuYasha to the cafeteria, and once they got their lunch, ramen & a cookie, took a set at an empty table.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you go sit with your friends?" InuYasha asked

"Well, I… don't have any." She hung her head in shame

InuYasha instantly felt bad "Well don't feel bad, cause I don't have any either."

Kagome's head shot up "you don't?" Kagome now sympathized InuYasha. 'How can he have no friends?' she wondered

"Yeah most people don't like half breeds." It was InuYasha's time to be ashamed

Kagome gasped "Why would people judge you because you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked

InuYasha just stayed quiet ""

Kagome got an idea "Why don't we be each others best friends?" Kagome asked

InuYasha's head shot up "You mean you don't hate me because I'm a hanyou?"

Kagome shook her head "How could I hate you? You have the best of both worlds, Humans and demons." She smiled

InuYasha tried his hardest not to smile 'she likes me as a hanyou?' he though

Kagome put her hand out "friends?"

InuYasha put his hand on hers "friends"

Yep best friends forever

_**Well that's the first chapter**_

_**Should I finish?**_

_**Yep that mostly how my first day of fifth grade went **_

_**I meet my best friend**_

_**REVIEW! –Pouts- Pwease?**_

**_Hanyou1994 _**


	2. Chapter 2:TROUBLE

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, if I did Kikyo would stay dead (evil)_**

_**I AM SO SORRY**_

**_I HAVN'T BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL_**

_**(DIE THE EVIL TEACHERS WITH THEIR EVIL BOOKS)**_

_**I will update every Saturday!**_

**_If I don't, I not in town _**

**_I will update before weekdays_**

_**Thxs to all who reviewed the first chapter!**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

_**Me & My Friends**_

**_Chapter 2: Trouble!_**

_**By: Master Hanyou1994**_

**_6th grade_**

**InuYasha Takahashi**: **12, same **

**Kagome Higarashi: 11, same**

**Sango Slayer: 12, same**

**Miroku Hoshi: 12, Same**

**Here we Go**

Yep that right, one whole year of fun, sleepovers, tests and, friends. Today we see our friends in the middle of 6th grade in the worst class possible…Math (dun dun du)

"…and that class is order of operations" Mrs. Madamn Von Jo said completing her lesson.

**RING! RING!**

InuYasha and Kagome walked out of "the evil class of devils that try to confuse you" (that's what we call it)

"Hey, InuYasha want to come to my house to tonight?" Kagome asked

"OK. Hey Kags what's your mom making for dinner?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sweat dropped "ummmm… ramen." Kagome said hesitantly

"Yes!" InuYasha jumped up & down singing. "Ramen! Ramen!"

"Yeah…whoopee." Kagome said unexcitedly

**! AFTER THE HELL HOLE CALLED SCHOOL!**

On the way to Kagome's house

InuYasha and Kagome walked to Kagome's house.

"Hey Kags how is Sota?" InuYasha asked

"Ok…what's with the small talk Yash?" Kagome asked wondering why her best friend was acting so weird

"Oh.. I don't know it's just…" InuYasha started

"It's?" Kagome asked not sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Well I have to do….something." InuYasha said a little sneaky…

"What?" Kagome asked knowing her best friend was up to something.

Kagome was usually the most out going one, doing the most dramatic things, like standing in her room in the mornings before school and dance in front of her mirror.

InuYasha was mostly the one making sure that Kagome kept out of a LOT of trouble, like saving her when the principal caught Kagome on the roof during lunch, he covered for her and told him that she was up their thinking it was a classroom.

"Well I'm going to see if all the types' ramen taste good together ..." InuYasha stated very serious

Kagome fell anime style "ooooohhhh of course."

Kagome's house

InuYasha and Kagome walked into Kagome's yard, to see an undefined car parked outside.

"Kags, who's car is that?" InuYasha asked staring at the Benz.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I've seen it before." Kagome said

They walked inside only to see……

Kagome's cousin….

A person that InuYasha is ogling at…

2nd chapter End

_**Who do you think it is?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**MASTER HANYOU1994**_


	3. Chapter 3: My cousin

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Kikyo should die_**

_**Thxs to all whom read the last chapter!**_

**_Well I really want you to review ya know you can ask me something and I will e-mail you back right when I get it! Just make sure I have your e-mail! Or you can send me a message on my pro_**

_**The first person to review this chapter will have the next one dedicated to them!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: My adopted Sister Brittney whose Grand father died last night**_

_**Chapter 3: My cousin **_

_**By: Mster Hnyou1994**_

**_last time_**

InuYasha and Kagome walked into Kagome's yard, to see an undefined car parked outside.

"Kags, whose car is that is?" InuYasha asked staring at the Benz. (**Yeah that car is her drivers**)

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I've seen it before." Kagome said

They walked inside only to see……

Kagome's cousin….

A person that InuYasha is ogling at…

_**Now**_

Kikyo…

The spoiled prep…

Kikyo…

The 13 year old whore …

Kikyo…

Yep that was her name…

Kagome stood there dumbfounded at her cousin she had not seen in 4 years. 'I wonder what she doing here, I thought she lived in Kyoto' she glanced at InuYasha only to fined him staring the Kikyo (**yuck**) she rolled her eyes, but a twinge of jealousy was there too.

"Kagome, sweetheart you remember Kikyo don't you?" Kagome's mom asked

"Oh, yeah Kikyo." Kagome said trying to act like she didn't want to strangle her

"Well Kikyo is going to stay here a wile." Ms. H said

"How long is a wile?" Kagome asked rising her eye brow

"Four years." Ms. H

"Hecka?" Kagome said falling over 'four years of living and breathing hell.

All this time InuYasha was staring at the beauty before him (**remind me to throw up!**) 'Kikyo is that what Kags called her…Kikyo…' **(-Runs to bathroom-) **He looked at Kagome as she fell. 'I can't help but think Kags don't like her, oh well we have four years to spend with her'

All this time Kikyo was looking at Kagome's cloths, a pink, black and white tunic top, with a pink plaid and pin strip skirt, with pink and black converse shoes, and her hair up in a messy bun. "So Kags what's with the Goth cloths?" Kikyo asked snootily

"Well Kikyo, I happen to like my cloths so you can just deal with it." Kagome snapped. She also examined Kikyo's cloths, a ed mini mini skirt with a red shirt that didn't even cover her stomach, and heels that were like 6 inches. She would beat that if she were to bend down that you would be able to see her butt, and she didn't want to fined out (**-shudders- **)

That's how it will go…

**_Will they be able to stand the torture of Kikyo?_**

**_Is Kags getting to like her BFF?_**

**_Who is the real Kikyo?_**

**_Why does InuYasha like her?_**

_**Will I stop asking so many questions so I can write?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Mster Hnyou1994**_


End file.
